The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound and a method for the preparation thereof or, more particularly, to a (phenyl dimethyl carbinyl)silane compound and a method for the preparation thereof.
Among the multitude of known organosilicon compounds, some are distinguished by the substituent group on the silicon atom having great bulkiness with a remarkable effect of steric hindrance. tert-Butyl dimethyl chlorosilane is an example of such organosilicon compounds and is a useful compound as a special selective silylating agent in the synthetic preparation of various sex hormones such as prostaglandins and antibiotics such as chenamycin. This tert-butyl dimethyl chlorosilane can be synthesized by several known methods including a method by utilizing tert-butyl lithium reported in Journal or Organic Chemistry, volume 43, page 3648 (1978) and Journal of the American Chemical Society, volume 76, page 1030 (1954) and a method by utilizing a Grignard reaction. These methods for the preparation of tert-butyl dimethyl chlorosilane are not quite satisfactory as an industrial process because the former method involves a problem of safety due to the dangerous reactants used therein such as metallic lithium and organic lithium compounds while the latter method is performed in a lengthy process as a result of the reaction using a hydrogen silane compound as an intermediate.
Accordingly, it has long been desired to develop a novel organosilicon compound capable of being used as a special silylating agent having one or more of bulky substituent groups with usefulness more than the above mentioned tert-butyl dimethyl chlorosilane and still being prepared without the problems and disadvantages in the synthetic preparation of the tert-butyl dimethyl chlorosilane.